Darling, don't be afraid
by lionheartedbookworm
Summary: Aurora gives Phillip something the night before their wedding, and she finds it on him after the Wraith sucks his soul.


**i have died everyday waiting for you**  
**darling don't be afraid**  
**i have loved you for a thousand years**  
**i'll love you for a thousand more**  
**and all along i believed i would find you**  
**time has brought your heart to me**  
**i have loved you for a thousand years**  
**i'll love you for a thousand more**

* * *

"Don't come after me." Her lashes flutter coquettishly as her blue gaze flickers across his face, memorizing each curve and outline of his beautiful face. His smile fades slightly, and he quirks his eyebrow questioningly. A soft laugh escapes Aurora, and she runs her hands over his chest. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

There's something rather sad in her tone that causes his eyebrows to crease together in worry. She notices how his brown eyes probe, searching her blue pair for anything that could give her worries away. Her cheeks turn pink, and she looks away, feigning shyness. Before she can muster up a smile for him, his hand has lifted from her waist, and his fingers gently brush across her cheek. She shivers, and as her eyes close, he kisses her, with a sweet gentility that perfectly displays his love for her.

He won't have his princess upset about anything. Not now. Not the evening before their long awaited wedding. He'd already assured her more times than he could count that Maleficent would not ruin their happiness. They would be together. He would ensure that. He would not let the witch harm Aurora, or tear them apart. Too much had already happened to them in their young lives. Ever since they were small, the threats of the dragon witch and the curse upon Aurora's family was known throughout the kingdom. They had lost too much, at too young of an age. Maleficent would not touch them. Not now, not ever. They would get married and be together, just like they always wanted to be. Aurora didn't need to worry about anything. He would ensure that her happiness would come before his own.

He gently brushes his thumb along her jaw, and she gives him a warm smile as they break apart. Her eyes have softened, and the worry seems to have faded away. There she is. His sweet Aurora. "I promise, my darling." His thumb traces over her cheek, and he grins. "We'll only be apart for a few hours. You'll sleep easy tonight, dream of our future, and then by lunchtime tomorrow, we shall be together forever." He brushes his nose against hers. "Like we've always dreamt. Be here, together, always."

Aurora runs her hand over his chest, to feel his heart thud beneath her fingertips. The feeling of it just confirms that she is meant to do this. She has to save him, to protect him like he had always done for her. She's rather impressed by her strength. Despite the pain in her heart, despite the craving to throw herself in his arms, despite the urge to run away from curses and death, she's very calm. No tears spark her eyes. She gives nothing away. He takes her worry as pre-wedding jitters.

"Here, my prince." She manages to smile, and then steps out of the safe haven that is the circle of his arms and lifts her hands to reach around her neck. He watches curiously as she carefully unties the dainty lace shawl from around her neck and carefully folds it. It's a small piece of fabric, used more for fashion than necessity. It rarely got cold in the kingdom of the Sands, so the people rarely needed to wear much protection should the weather drop in temperature at all. Gauzy, light fabrics were the fashion of the kingdom. The warmth of the land rarely faded. Some people liked to think that the warmth and kindness of the princess was what kept the country so warm. Her strong heart and warm soul was what kept life moving, what kept the harvests growing and the kingdom thriving. Should she for some reason leave, the absence of her warmth might bring on the colder seasons.

She hoped for their sake, that wouldn't happen. She was doing this for them. For Phillip. She would never forgive herself if something happened to her people.

"Keep this." She gently presses the lace into his hands, and smiles up at him. "Should you miss me, you can look at this, and remember that we shall be reunited soon."

"You speak as though we are to be parted forever, my love." He gave her a worried smile. "Is everything alright?"

She smiles, and nods quickly. "Of course." Her hand touches his face gently, and she smiles as he instantly leans in to her touch. "I fear this shall be the longest night of our lives. Our wedding can't come soon enough." She studies his handsome face for a moment. "Just promise that even if you miss me tonight or in the morning...you won't come after me." It would be safer that way. He would try to stop her. She was determined to save him. She could not be deterred.

His rich, warm laugh invades the room, and it's almost enough to make her cry. Who knows when the next time they'll see each other will be? Who knows if they ever will? Aurora swallows hard, but giggles through the pain. "I mean it." She says firmly. "It's bad luck. We have enough of it as it is."

Phillip grins at her, his eyes crinkling up in that way she loved so much. He kissed the bit of lace gently, and then tucked it away in his pocket. "I promise, darling, I promise." He draws her back into his arms, and she lets him. Her arms encircle his neck, and she holds him tightly. "After tomorrow, we won't ever have to be parted again, sweet Aurora. I won't let anything happen to you." He kisses the soft skin of her neck. "We shall live out our dreams, together." She can feel him smile into her skin. "I shall love you for a thousand years, my sweet Aurora. My love for you will never dwindle, no matter what."

"I know." She whispers, closing her eyes on the tears that threaten to fall. She breaths in his scent, memorizing the deep musk of his skin, the warmth of his body on hers. He's not making this easy on her. If he knew what she was going to do, he wouldn't let her. He wouldn't let her save their people, their families, him. He would try to find another way that didn't involve her running away on their wedding day. But what other choice did she have? If she didn't, they would all die. Aurora wasn't about to risk that. She refused to be a coward. She had to fight for her people, for her love. "I...I love you, Phillip." And she does. With her whole heart, until it causes her to ache from how much. "It will never fade away. I will love you for a thousand years, and then a thousand more." She teases.

His laugh is lighthearted and warm in her ear as he holds her tighter. "Oh, my Aurora." He pulls back, and his warm brown gaze focuses on hers. "I love you too."

* * *

The dragon queen knows of the prince's arrival before he even enters her throne room. She barely bats an eyelash when he bursts in, skin glistening with sweat and sword in hand. Yes, her darling minions certainly put up a fight for the young prince. He looks positively exhausted.

"Why, dear Prince Phillip, how lovely it is to see you after all these years." Her green eyes gleam as he storms towards her, determination shining in his eyes. "Quite a brave move, coming in here unannounced, and uninvited, knowing the dangers you may face. Brave boy. Must be driven by something quite strong, hm?" She chuckles. "And...alone?" She knows full well that an army awaits below, waiting to charge in and destroy her. How quaint.

"Silence, witch!" He growls, in a voice that is much harsher than he's ever used. "Where is she? Where have you taken her?"

"I've done nothing at all, dear." She crosses one leg over the other, her chin lifted as she leans back against her stone throne. Jeweled fingers lovingly caress the scepter in her hand. "She came willingly, and I was not about to put up a fight to a girl so determined and in love." Her lips curve into a smile. "Much like yourself at this moment."

"No, no, I don't believe you." But deep in his heart, he does. Aurora would have done this, she was fully capable of doing this. But he just wished she hadn't, wished she would have come to him and let him protect her.

"Truly shocking. But for once, I speak the truth." She holds her right hand up. "Your little princess willingly gave herself up for your kingdom, for you. Such a lionhearted effort, wouldn't you say, my liege?" She chuckles. "With her gone, I'm certain the kingdom will fall into ruins. Perhaps winter will finally come to the Sands." She grins a wide, toothy smile. "You knew of her curse, dear. You knew you would never be able to stop it. As did she. I promised her the safety of your life, and the lives of her people, for hers." A laugh escapes the dragon queen. "She believes anything, that one."

Phillip stares up at the dragon queen, unsure if his courage is waning or if it is growing stronger. At this point, he's unsure if Aurora is dead, or alive. He knew of her curse. Knew of it all along. Eternal sleep, much like her mother. But Maleficent was crafty, she would not make the same mistakes she had made with Aurora's mother. There had to be a catch this time around.

He'd promised her he would keep her safe, save her from the curse. He wished she didn't do this alone, without him to help her. He had always hoped there would be another way, that they wouldn't have to face this curse. Now she was somewhere he couldn't find her, alone, and in that hellish dreamworld. Or perhaps Maleficent had just finished her off, finally wanting to be rid of the royal family once and for all. But Phillip had hope in his heart. It would be too easy for the dragon queen to just be rid of Aurora. There was more coming. There was still a chance he could find Aurora, and save her.

"We will fight. You will not win. You will not destroy our kingdom." His voice is firm, stronger than most would be when facing the dragon queen.

"And who are you to tell me what I shall and shall not do?" She cackles. "I think you'd better be careful of what you say, darling."

"No, I will find her, I will stop whatever you've done to her. You will not win, witch." He extends his sword towards her, a threatening gleam in his eyes.

"Such a temper." She croons, blinking lazily at the gleaming sword in her face. His unhappiness is truly satisfying.

"True love with conquer all." He grounds out, his free hand tucked into his pocket, finding the strength he needs from the delicate lace of Aurora's shawl that hasn't left his person since she herself had pressed it into his hands. Why couldn't he see it before? Why couldn't he realize her distress was not wedding jitters at all? "I will find her. I won't stop until you are defeated and she is safe."

He turns on his heel, satisfied with the threats he left behind. As soon as he does, she's suddenly before him, her glossy lips quirked into a smile.

"Why, my dear prince, did you really think I would just let you go after all that? My dear, you just haven't learned, have you?" She tips his chin up with the tip of her finger, and suddenly, he feels as if his body is freezing up. It's suddenly becoming harder to breathe, harder to move without feeling a ripping pain through his bones. He cries out in pain, trying to move, trying to run away. But his limbs are locking, and a fiery pain is spreading through him. "I am the mistress of all evil. Perhaps you're quite right, true love will conquer all in the end. But not without some...obstacles." She laughs.

The prince's body suddenly flares up in a raging fire, and his cries of pain turn to a howling growl. Maleficent watches on, a satisfied smile on her lips. The sweetheart of a prince would have the joy of being the very thing he loathed. A destroyer. Something to be feared. A monster. "Try finding her now, little prince. Fight on, quench those flames, show me that true love truly does conquer all." She laughs.

* * *

Magic washes over the princess, and when her eyes fly open and she takes in a gasp of air, Phillip can barely believe his eyes.

He did it. He found her. He broke her curse.

She's alive.

Her blue eyes gaze up into his, and he realizes just how long it had been since he'd last seen her look into his eyes. He's finally with her again. His true love. His sweet Aurora. She has restored the hope in his heart. They can finally rebuild, finally be together. He would not let anything separate them ever again.

She stares up at him, an astonished expression on her face. "Phillip?" She whispers.

"Yes, Aurora?" He murmurs tenderly, a smile appearing on his face as he touches her hands. Goodness, when was the last time he actually touched her?

"I told you not to come after me." She says teasingly, the numbness in her body beginning to fade.

His laugh is rich and warm, and when he kisses her again, Aurora can hardly believe that this is truly happening. They are together again.

The nightmare is over.

* * *

She's found a shawl in the ruins, but not much else.

She doesn't need anything else so long as she has Phillip.

The dangers ahead of them are frightening, but after what she had gone through, she finds it hard to fear much. And with Phillip at her side and the hopes of rebuilding their lives, she had hope.

His warrior friend is tying her hair out of her face, and Aurora watches curiously as she intricately pulls her long black strands up and away from her face. This woman was the polar opposite of Aurora. All tanned skin and dark eyes and hair and stronger than most men Aurora had seen. She was fierce. A true warrior woman. If Aurora wasn't so curious about hers and Phillip's friendship, she might have been more impressed than she was now.

Phillip was adjusting the saddle on his horse before he came around to her. He was fumbling with something concealed within his armor, and Aurora gave him a curious glance. When he caught her staring, he gave her a sheepish smile and his hands cupped her waist. "Up we go, my darling." He grins, his nose brushing hers briefly before he pulls back to lift her up onto the horse. He climbs up in front of her, and she slips her arms around his middle, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She asks softly.

"Yes, of course." He answers quickly, his hand caressing hers against his middle. "Time has brought your heart back to mine." He sends her a grin over his shoulder. "We're together again. Nothing could hurt me now." He promises quietly.

* * *

"I'll love you for a thousand years, my darling." Her voice is a whisper, a croaked little sound that is what's left of her voice after she screamed his name. Wake up, she'd screamed, look at me, don't leave me, forgive me. "I'll find a way...we'll save you..." She whispers weakly, her hand slowly skimming over his chest. "You...you saved me...and now...every moment I spend will be thinking of you...of finding a way to bring you back."

His heart does not pound beneath her fingers. His eyes do not look up into hers. He does not breathe.

Aurora drops her gaze to the pouch the warrior woman, Mulan, had pressed into her hand. She does not know much about the darkness that had sucked him away from her. Mulan had not seemed hopeful that there would be a way to save him. He was dead, she had said. He wasn't coming back.

But the hope in Aurora's heart tells her that there is a way, that her prince can be saved somehow. And she has to follow that hope. She has to cling to it and never let that hope die.

If her hope dies, she dies as well.

As her hand travels along his chest, she feels a slight change in his chainmail. The surface has gone from cold metal, to something soft. Carefully, she gives it a little tug, and finds the lace shawl she had given him so long ago tucked away safely.

Her eyes fill with tears, and she brings it close to her heart, breathing in the scent of fire mingled with his musk. He'd kept it all this time, kept it until his dying day. It's almost too much for her to handle. He had held onto her for so long. He had done so much, fought so hard, all in the name of his love for her. Her sacrifice didn't feel so much like a sacrifice anymore, if this was how the story ended.

Nonetheless, Aurora would make it all right. She would hold onto her hope, she would do something worthwhile, she would bring him back.

"We'll be together soon, Phillip." She promises as she carefully folds the delicate lace. She tucks it into the pouch at her hip that contains the Wraith's medallion before leaning over his still body. "I'll find a way." Her hand gently caresses his hair, and she moves to lay her head on his chest. "Even...even if it takes me a thousand years..." She takes a deep breath before continuing. "I won't give up."

"I love you." She whispers, waiting patiently for his warm laugh to respond.

It never does.


End file.
